


A Long Day With You

by phoenixash234flames



Series: Membrane marraige [3]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alien Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 09:03:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20374198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixash234flames/pseuds/phoenixash234flames





	A Long Day With You

"Zim where is everyone?" I made Dib tell Clembrane he wanted a family get-together so everyone is out." It took a bit for Membrane to process what that meant but as soon as he did he kneeled in front of Zim with a smile. "I love you so much honey,we definitely just needed some time to ourselves for a while." Membrane then held Zim in his arms and carried him into the bedroom. Once they were both in the room Membrane placed him on the bed. Zim started removing Membrane's labcoat and put it on the floor.

Zim loved just kissing along Membrane's scars near his shoulders. He then took off the goggles and placed them on the nightstand. "Your eyes get more beautiful each time I see them." "Thank you Zim yours are lovely too." He removed Membrane's pants and underwear and looked up at him. He then put as much of his member in his mouth and started to suck. "Oh thats it yes." Membrane pet the top of Zim's head as he kept going for a bit longer. He then gently had zim stand on the bed as he undressed him. 

Zim was already wet from everything going on so Membrane sat with his back against the wall and lowered Zim until he was bottomed out. Zim slowly started to move after a minute of getting himself used to it. Membrane held on to him and stroked one of Zims antenna. "Oh Membrane I love you so much!."

"I love you too Zim!"

Zim came first and Membrane held onto him until he finished inside him. Membrane had a damp washcloth on the nightstand and they cleaned up what they could.

"I'll return the favor tomorrow hopefully." 

"You know I love your tentacles as well Zim."

Once they finished cleaning up Membrane laid down in bed beside Zim and cuddled him. They then both lazily kissed each other for a while. "I know you probably don't want to hear this but we should get changed before someone barges through the front door." "But Membrane no."

"We will be better off tonight when everyones asleep anyway." "Ugh fiinne." They both got changed and went into the living room to watch TV before Clembrane got home with everyone.


End file.
